Liste des épisodes de Galaxie d'Aventures
Vous retrouverez dans cette page tous les épisodes de la série télévisée Galaxie d'Aventures : Saison 1 (2018) *01x01 : Luke Skywalker, le voyage commence (Luke Skywalker - The Journey Begins) *01x02 : Dark Vador, la puissance du côté obscur (Darth Vader - Power of the Dark Side) *01x03 : Luke vs le Wampa, l'évasion de la caverne (Luke vs. the Wampa - Cavern Escape) *01x04 : R2-D2, un droïde fidèle (R2-D2 - A Loyal Droid) *01x05 : Chewbacca, le co-pilote de confiance (Chewbacca - The Trusty Co-Pilot) *01x06 : Dark Vador, puissance de l'Empire (Darth Vader - Might of the Empire) *01x07 : Princesse Leia contre Dark Vador, leader intrépide (Princess Leia vs. Darth Vader - A Fearless Leader) *01x08 : Luke contre l'Etoile de la Mort, assaut X-wing (Luke vs. the Death Star - X-wing Assault) *01x09 : Han Solo, meilleur contrebandier de la galaxie (Han Solo - Galaxy's Best Smuggler) *01x10 : Chewie vs Holo-échecs, laisse le Wookiee gagner (Chewie vs. Holochess - Let the Wookiee Win) *01x11 : Luke contre l'Empereur Palpatine, s'élever contre le Mal (Luke vs. Emperor Palpatine - Rise to Evil) *01x12 : Luke vs Dark Vador, rejoins-moi (Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader – Join Me) *01x13 : Yoda vs Comte Dooku, la taille importe peu (Yoda vs. Count Dooku – Size Matters Not) *01x14 : Princesse Leia, la libération (Princess Leia – The Rescue) *01x15 : Stormtroopers vs Rebelles, soldats de l'Empire galactique (Stormtroopers vs. Rebels – Soldiers of the Galactic Empire) *01x16 : Luke Skywalker, entraînement au sabre laser (Luke Skywalker – Lightsaber Training) *01x17 : Han Solo prend part au combat pour ses amis (Han Solo – Taking Flight for his Friends) *01x18 : R2-D2 et C-3PO, le sauvetage du compacteur à ordures (R2-D2 and C3PO – Trash Compactor Rescue) *01x19 : Yoda, le maître Jedi (Yoda – The Jedi Master) *01x20 : Luke contre les quadripodes impériaux, commandant sur Hoth (Luke vs. Imperial Walkers - Commander on Hoth) *01x21 : Dark Vador, pilote redoutable (Darth Vader vs. the Rebel Fleet - Fearsome Fighter Pilot) *01x22 : Han Solo vs. la Limace de l'Espace – L'artiste de l'évasion (Han Solo vs. the Space Slug - The Escape Artist) *01x23 : R2-D2, le meilleur ami d'un pilote (R2-D2 - A Pilot's Best Friend) *01x24 : Leia, un ami inattendu (Princess Leia - An Unexpected Friend) *01x25 : Leia et Han, à la rescousse de Han (Leia and Han - The Han Rescue) *01x26 : Jabba le Hutt, Gangster galactique (Jabba the Hutt - Galactic Gangster) *01x27 : Luke & Leia vs Jabba, la bataille sur la barge (Luke vs. Jabba - Sail Barge Escape) *01x28 : Dark Vador écrase la Rébellion, la bataille de Hoth (Darth Vader vs. Hoth Rebels - Crushing the Rebellion) *01x29 : Chewbacca, guerrier Wookiee (Chewbacca - Wookiee Warrior) *01x30 : Luke, la colère du Rancor (Luke vs. the Rancor - Wrath of the Rancor) *01x31 : Ewoks contre l'Empire, petits mais redoutables (Chewie and Ewoks - Hijacking a Walker) *01x32 : Han Solo, de contrebandier à général (Han Solo - From Smuggler to General) *01x33 : Boba Fett, le chasseur de primes (Boba Fett - The Bounty Hunter) *01x34 : Jedi contre Sith, la saga Skywalker (Jedi vs. Sith - The Skywalker Saga) *01x35 : Ewoks contre l'Empire, petits mais féroces (Ewoks vs. The Empire - Small but Mighty) *01x36 : Han et Chewie, partenaires pour la vie (Han and Chewie - A Lifelong Partnership) Catégorie:Galaxie d'Aventures Catégorie:Épisode de Galaxie d'Aventures